Blog thành viên:Yuuno hiroshi/Nhật ký chơi game
Nhật ký chơi game, aka blog lảm nhảm thành tích ---- 24/4/2015 Chính thức chơi game ngày hôm đó Khi trước có nghe con bạn bảo chơi game tên là TouRan, nhiều trai, là kiếm, nhìn trông cũng được. Mình không hứng thú lắm, nhưng tới lúc vào wiki eng nhìn list trai thì thấy khá ưng mấy đứa tantou và wakizashi. Ngay sau đó mới quyết định chơi game =))) thật là, người ta vì cụ, vì hạc, vì cáo mà chơi game, đây vì tantou và waki =))) Cơ mà khổ nỗi lúc định vào server thì nhận ra là hết chỗ. Nên đành chờ tới 24 mới vào. Hôm 24, mình lại còn đang học chiều nữa, nên thành ra đứng ngồi không yên =)) cứ sợ bị chiếm mất chỗ. Hồi giữa tháng 4, trong 2 ngày 2 server đã full hết chỗ rồi, bây giờ mở thêm server mới, sợ người ta đá mình ra Lúc về tức tốc mở máy, nốt mạng, log in và ngồi chờ màn hình load, lòng như đang có lửa đốt (à mà lúc đó còn bị vụ cáp quang nữa :v). Cứ cầu trời khấn phật xin đừng hết chỗ =))))))) Ai dè, vào list server nhận ra server mới full 10% =))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) cảm giác như mình là đứa ngớ nhất thế giới, đi lo chuyện không cần thiết (LOL) Xong hết ngớ rồi, tới lúc chọn Starter. Ban đầu phân vân giữa Kashuu và Yamanbagiri . Chả hiểu sao, cuối cùng chọn Kasen =)) Chắc tại hồi đó thấy lão tóc tím mơ mộng, giọng người đúng fetish mình và còn cả cái bông mẫu đơn xinh xinh trước ngực nữa, thấy thích thích nên chọn. Tới lúc đọc lời thoại mới biết mình bị lừa như thế nào =((((( À, còn chuyện nữa, sau đấy mình nhận ra mình có thể chơi game nhiều như thế nào :v lên 20 lv trong ngay ngày đầu tiên :vvvv 28/4/2015 Lần đầu gãy kiếm, làm gãy ai thì không tiện nói. Hôm đấy vì một phút bốc đồng mà người không quay trở lại Cảm thấy có lỗi, lúc nhặt lại không ngừng xin lỗi Bị ám ảnh suốt một thời gian, nên quyết định không cho thanh ấy ra trận nữa. Tới khi có event đào hầm mới quyết định để nó đi và bắt đầu cày lại Bây giờ em đã vượt lv của cả người mà mình yêu quý :v và cũng nằm trong những người mà mình hết sức cưng chiều 1/5/2015 Sau 1 tuần chơi, kho kiếm lúc này gần như full tantou, wakizashi 4 người và cũng gần full uchi (nếu không tính phanh ra), tuy nhiên khổ nỗi tachi có mỗi 2 thanh!!! :’( Cảm giác lúc đấy thốn vãi chưởng luôn =(((((((((((( người ta nào Nâu nào CCO , nào là kakaka =)) riêng mình có mỗi Chột và Izumi . Mà lão Izumi về cũng nhiều vc luôn à =((( hồi đầu lão về thì vui lắm, lập đàn cap hình tung lên quắn quéo đủ kiểu đủ trò, cưng lão vc ra. Sau rồi ám mình riết luôn -_- hết vui Thế là người ta lên núi hít gió trời cho đỡ đau khổ, ai ngờ hít xong thì lăn mợ ra ốm, và cùng lúc lại bị dị ứng -_- vui vc luôn Vừa hắt hơi vừa xì mũi vừa on game, qua nhìn mặt rèn nghĩ chắc nó không thương mình đâu, nó chắc lại ném mình 1:30 (sẵn đây kể luôn hồi trước mình rèn ngu, all250 quẳng rèn, nó ném lại 1:30 mà không hiểu vì sao =v) thumb|200px Nhưng ai ngờ, nó thương =)))))))))) nó ném cho 3:20 với all350 Tay run run xài thẻ, hoa bay bay, bùng, Hạc về =)))))))))) Mình hú hét ầm ĩ, vui đếch tả nổi, đang nằm trong chăn bật dậy nhảy lên như con động kinh. Và sau đấy, à không có sau đấy <(“) 2-5/5/2015 Hôm sau đấy thì ngay lập tức CCO, Nâu và Kakaka về =)) Mùng 3, Chồn về Mùng 5, Oodachi đầu tiên về =))) Chị đại , vài tháng sau anh Đại về <(“) 8/5/2015 Hạc lại lần nữa về mới mình. Quyết định đặt tên nó là Chibi-Tsuru để mà phân biệt với Tsurumaru đầu tiên. Lv hiện tại là 26 11/5/2015 Kousetsu về =)) cảm giác không giống như khi Hạc về. Chắc tại hồi đó chưa thích anh =)))))) Hôm sau anh Quản về. Nhận ra lúc đó ai về mình cũng cap lại đăng lên hết =)) rảnh vãi 17/5/2015 thumb|150px Nhận được cái ranking PvP A, S, S =)) vui vẻ cap lại mới sợ chứ À, khi đó người ta mà được A, hay là C thôi người ta vui lắm. Vì khi đó mình PvP ngu chết đi được =)) đánh 10 trận chắc phải thua tận 9 =)))))))))) tỉ lệ thắng khi đó có 68% 19/5/2015 Hôm đấy nhớ người ta đen như chó, kiểm tra thì bị điểm kém, bị ngã xe, đúng kì nhà bị mất mạng. Từ 8h sáng tới 8h tối, nhớ game vc. Thế là mình cắn răng ngồi phát 3g cho máy tính :yaoming: Qua thăm hỏi thằng rèn, nó ném cho 3:00 Đậu má lão khốn nạn lại ném Izumi cho mình đây, người ta nghĩ thế trong lúc xài thẻ. Ai ngờ hoa bay bay và, BÙNG thumb|200px HOTARUMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cảm giác giống như khi con Hạc 1/5 về. Và sau đó, à lại không có đâu <(“) 21/5/2015 Hành về. Yari đầu tiên và có lẽ là duy nhất <(“) Từ đó bắt đầu kiếp con chó chờ chủ… chờ Tonbokiri về 23/5/2015 thumb|200px Bảo mẫu toàn năng về =)) cơ mà khổ cho bảo mẫu là tantou nhà toàn 4x, 5x =)))))))))))) thành ra không biết ai là bảo mẫu ai Hồi đó mình với hàng xóm còn hay có cái vụ khoe TouDan để chọc giận nhau =)) mình khoe liền bảo mẫu cho chế ấy =)) chế ấy lại lôi con cáo con của chế ra chọc mình =)) bây giờ thì đỡ hơn rồi, cơ mà vẫn gato vì chế ấy có cụ :v 24/5/2015 Tổng kết 1 tháng chơi TouRan thumb|200px *Giữa lv 50 thời điểm đó :v mỗi ngày lên 1 lv *Full 8 ngựa, 2 slot rèn kiếm, 2 slot sửa kiếm, 4 team, 1 background (LOL) *36/45 thanh kiếm đã có: **Full Tantou **Waki và Uchi thiếu rùa và phanh **Tachi thiếu 2 thanh 4 cánh, 2 thanh 4:00, và Akashi **Oodachi thiếu mỗi anh đại **Yari thiếu bara tím (và chắc không bao giờ có được <(“) ) **Và bạn đã có Iwatoshi **9/16 Recollection Sau 1 tháng tự thấy bản thân mình cày game hơi nhiều :v bị nghiện game nên làm cái gì cũng nát =)) 27/5/2015 Không có gì đặc biệt, à ngoại trừ việc con Hạc của bạn đã lột đồ \ :v / 1/6/2015 Tự ngồi tổng kết 1 tháng với con Hạc Hồi đầu chả để ý tới nó trong profile kiếm, chả để ý nó là hàng xịn, hàng 4 cánh, bông đào 3:20 luôn :v chưa bao giờ nghĩ mình sẽ chạm được vào nó (sớm như vậy) Chính vì thế nên yêu quý Hạc nhất dàn trai, cưng lắm, cái gì cũng cho hết. Còn đặt hẳn nickname là công chúa =)))))))) Cơ mà lúc nào nổi máu S thì lôi ra đập đầu tiên =))) bây giờ tự nhận nó là con gái =)))))))))) 10/6/2015 Hôm nọ vừa tổng kết 1 tháng xong, nó về thêm lần nữa liền luôn ấy =)))))))))) Hạc thứ 3 về, lần này có Spring Background cho nó đứng =)) Đặt tên là Churumaru, phân biệt với hai người trên, lv hiện tại đang là 25 =)) 11/6/2015 Bắt đầu event đào hầm . Qua mấy tầng đầu khá dễ, nhưng tới ngày sau mới lết được tới tầng 50 Sau khi qua tầng 50 thì mình dắt Oodachi và Naginata đi đánh 50 tầng tiếp, người nào người nấy đều lột hết sạch. Thẻ giúp đỡ quẹt hơn trăm cái (khoe luôn lúc đó mình hơn 200 thẻ giúp nên không bao giờ bị thiếu) Sau 1 tuần thì clear tầng 100 <(“) thumb|200px Lúc tháng 7 nhận được cái Background đặc biệt, khóc cmnl 28/6/2015 Bắt đầu chơi cái game Touken Ranbu RPG Ngoài ra, tự nhận ra bản than đã quá sà đà vào game (và cả con thuyền All Hạc nữa) 13/7/2015 Ngày đánh dấu việc Hirano từ tantou bị mình ghẻ lạnh lên thành tantou yêu quý thứ nhì <(“) Em nó rất là tài, đi đánh map 6, so với lv của đồng bọn thì thấp hơn tận 10 lv, nhưng chưa bao giờ bị trung thương <(“) chọc cùng lắm xuống máu vàng và không có dấu hiệu xuống hơn Tuy nhiên vào cái hôm 13 này thì em nó cuối cùng cũng trung thương, và ngay lập tức lột đồ <(“) 18/7/2015 thumb|200px thumb|200px Nửa đầu tháng 7 không có gì đáng nói lắm, ngày qua ngày farm 5-4 like crazy để cố gắng rước Trà và Dâu về. Lúc người ta (gần) từ bỏ, người ta đã quyết định xài hết 70 cái thẻ rèn của mình cộng 14k nguyên liệu <(“) Và xài tới thẻ thứ 35 thì nó cuối cùng cũng ném mình 3:20 À cơ mà lúc đó cứ nghĩ là nó sẽ ném cho mình thêm con Hạc nữa =)) ám ảnh quá mà Nhưng lúc đào bay ra thì Trà về nhà =)) cảm giác rất vui, nhưng vui vì mừng không phải là con Hạc =))))))))))) Sau đấy liền đem Trà lên ném thẳng tay vào 5-4 để kéo lv anh =)) hồi đó tự nhận thấy bản thân mình ác vc =)) Cơ mà tin rất vui là trước khi Trà toku thì Dâu về luôn bản doanh bạn =)))))))))))))))))))) omg, bạn chờ Dâu từ cái hồi Hạc nó về, nhưng mãi mà bây giờ Dâu mới về, bạn vui lắm =)) tantou nhà bạn đã có anh trai để được chăm sóc rồi Klq lắm cơ mà từ đó thay vì thuyền Hạc Trà và Dâu Hạc, bạn đã leo thẳng lên Dâu Trà =))))))))))))))) Lúc đấy đã đủ R4, 3 người bước ra từ lò rèn, 1 người nhặt =)) vui lắm, cơ mà Dâu và Trà hiện tại đang bị bỏ bỏ xó ở lv 4x :v can cái tội về muộn Có một chuyện vui khác nữa khi Dâu về, mình lại ném anh vào 5-4 (LOL) Cơ mà không như Trà được team bảo vệ tuyệt đối, quái không làm gì được; thì Dâu ngay trận đầu đã đánh xuống 1hp =))))))))))))))))) Kì thị nhau vc =))))))))))))) mà lúc đó bạn nhận ra nguyên liệu bạn đổ cho thằng rèn hết mợ nó rồi =)))) thành ra không còn nguyên liệu cho bạn sửa kiếm (LOL) 22/7/2015 Cái ngày mà bên staff quyết định set Izumi, Nâu và Chồn xuống làm Uchi. Cảm giác ba người họ bị mất giá vậy, Izumi lại còn ở trong team chính của mình :v Nhưng ngoại trừ mỗi cái biểu tượng kiếm ra thì 3 người họ cả thay đổi gì cả (à thêm việc đc ném đá và không còn khả năng đeo kị binh nặng thôi) Lúc này mình nhận ra là mình cưng Nâu đến mức nào _(:3JL)_ kiểu thậm chí còn gào khóc tại sao là nó Cùng lúc nhận ra con Hạc chính thức trở thành tachi yếu nhất (tổng stat thấp nhất) Lại kêu khóc tại sao 24/7/2015 Rơi vào Idol Hell Thời gian dành cho TouRan bị chia đôi 25/7/2015 Kế hoạch để Kebiishi đóng quân tại map thành công 5-1 Nói thật là từ trước tới giờ các map của bạn, ngoài 2-1 ra thì chưa map nào bị Kebiishi đóng quân cả. Bạn tránh boss như tránh tà ấy <(“) Thế nên bạn mới có thứ được gọi là kế hoạch để Kebiishi đóng quân (LOL) nói vậy chứ bạn phải farm 5-1 cả tháng thì Kebiishi mới xuất hiện đấy <(“) thumb|200px Ngay lần đầu tiên đánh Kebiishi, drop Rùa (LOL) Sau thì toàn tantou (LOL) Cùng hôm đấy, Trà và Dâu lột đồ 5/8/2015 Sau đợt bảo trì, vì muốn vào game súng gái mà mình nghịch ngu, suýt nữa không còn vào được game Từ giờ quyết không nghịch nữa 6/8/2015 Vào wiki hoạt động, do Kasen chưa được viết bài Thương starter của mình quá mà Nên bây giờ đang ở đây Trong ngày đầu tiên đã sửa ngu, sửa gần 100 lần cho một bài :yaoming: 11/8/2015 Event mới của TouRan Lần đầu nhận ra chạy việc mệt như thế nào, kiểu cảm giác bay qua bên này bay qua bên nọ Sau đấy chơi game, nhận ra event là một thứ được sinh ra để lừa dối người chơi 18/8/2015 Quyết tâm tìm Tonbokiri 1 tuần sau còn chưa đi hết tầng 4 Hết tìm OTL 5/9/2015 Izuminokami Kanesada đã chính thức max. Idol rời team chính, ngồi nhà chơi với Hạc mình <(") 6/9/2015 Ngày đầu tiên không chơi một tí gì game cả. Không lên xuất chinh, PvP, thậm chí cả viễn chinh cũng không. Không ngồi một tí máy tính gì suốt ngày hôm đó luôn Tự nhận thấy bản thân có thể cai được game... hoặc không <(") 11/9/2015 thumb Ngày 9 và 10, mình lại không động vào game, mãi tới 11 mới online game cày event Lên game xong, vô chơi với rèn. All350 no ema = bùng! Vui vãi nồi <(") 4h đầu tiên của mình <(") Ô hô hô Người ta ngay lập tức xài thẻ giúp đỡ, hoa bay bay, và (lại) bùng! Cáo con xuất hiện :'( Omg, so happy~~!!! 18/9/2015 Mitsutada đã max 99. Chính thức gia nhập team những người ngồi không =)) 29/09/2015 Event Bí cảnh Ngôi làng thí luyện (Diễn tập) bắt đầu Cảm thấy may mắn khi mà nó mới chỉ là event thử nghiệm Hôm ấy bảo trì xong lúc 17h, mình từ trường phóng thẳng về nhà bật máy lên cố đi thử event =)) cơ mà dạo gần đây mạng nhà như bị cá mập cắn <(") thành ra ngồi nửa tiếng vẫn ngồi nhìn cánh hoa anh đào quay, báo hại người ta đi muộn <(") Thế là chính thức ngồi chơi event ngày hôm sau. Thế quái nào đi E1 mà ngay phát đầu dính quái, phát sau lọt hố, phát sau nữa lại quái, rồi văng kiếm, văng troops, tới node thứ 5 mới có ngọc -_____- Nhọ hơn nữa là lúc mình đang chơi là lúc ấy gần 12h, gần giờ bảo trì đột xuất, nên đang đi dở thì bị kick-out không thương tiếc OTL Sát đít boss rồi mà còn bị đuổi, rồi lúc lên clear thì chỉ nhận được 50% số ngọc so với những người đã clear trước bảo trì =_= thổ cmn huyết Mà chơi cái event này thì đúng kiểu đánh cmn bài thử thách may mắn luôn, xem Saniwa này có đủ may mắn đó hoàng tử may mắn về không ấy. Cơ mà chắc chả phải con này, cứ lập úp lật úp mãi, nhọ nhất là khi bốc ở ngay 2 node đầu thẻ quái chứ =______= chưa kể đang đi thì Internet bị chập, và bái bai luôn số ngọc đã nhọc công kiếm được =__________= trọng cmn thương Mãi tới 4/10 mới clear xong được cái event này OTL Kiểu này rước Monoyoshi về kiểu gì OTL mà rất nghi ngờ là em trai sẽ đứng đường ở mốc 10.000 OTL 6 ngày mới clear nổi event x 5 lần số lượng ngọc = đúng 1 tháng đi event _(;3JL)_ sb plz kill me alreadyyy..... RNGod plz love meee...... 09/10/2015 Map mới 6-4 Cảm xúc khi đi thật khó tả, vì mỗi lần đi đều lạc đường (´。＿。`) mà lạc kiểu gì đổi lead cả chục lần cũng không vào nổi boss 6-4 lần 1 (vâng, lần 1 đấy) So siêu phàm, mọi khi đứa nào lead giỏi, thì bây giờ nó toàn quẹt vào ngõ cụt lấy tài nguyên là sao... Sẵn tiện nói luôn 1 chút về hành trình kiếm Phanh đầy gian nan và đau khổ khi-nhận-ra-team-kebi-chính-đã-lên-75-và-sắp-vượt-cmn-lv-map (´。＿。`) Và càng lúc càng đau khổ hơn khi đánh hộ con bạn thì đập kebi ngay phát đầu, thằng Phanh đã lòi ra OTL tại saooooo ;;A;; Team chính sắp vượt lv nên mình tổng hợp lại 1 vài kiếm mới để đi 5-1 kiếm Phanh về thực ra là giận team chính vì vụ tụi uchi đập 1 lúc 5 troops ném đá cao cấp của mình (´。＿。`) Lv (cao nhất) lúc bắt đầu là 42 <(") bao gồm 1 waki, 3 uchi, 1 tachi, 1 yari. Tthực ra đem team như thế mà đi 5-1 thì khá là căng nên mình cũng tránh đem lên, chưa kể là còn chênh nhau tận 10 lv. Cơ mà thực tế thì tụi nó quẩy khá là dữ trên 5-1 <(") Node thường lẫn kebi, kiếm yếu nhất đánh kebi cũng thật mãnh liệt <(") Node thường đi đánh ít rớt troops, mà kebi thì gặp loại 1 slot troops, không có troops dam (chắc khoảng tầm lv.30~49) Mà đánh kebi mình đạt hẳn rank S =)) Tỷ lệ ra kebi lúc này cũng cao hơn, nên đánh cũng nhiều hơn, đánh dễ hơn và đánh kebi thành động lực để mình vào game lúc này =))))))) Hy vọng RNGod mau chóng nhả Phanh ra cho mình trước khi team phụ lên lv bằng team chính :pray: 2/11/2015 Jiroutachi trở thành thanh kiếm thứ 4 lên lv 99 <(") Chế ấy max khi đang đi event, cơ mà hơi ngạc nhiên tại vì từ giữa tháng 9 tới bây giờ, đầu tháng 11 thì mình mới cày max thêm 1 thanh nữa Cơ mà cả Hotarumaru và Kousetsu Samonji đều 98 rồi, có lẽ vài hôm nữa họ sẽ lên 99 Btw, đã hơn 6 tháng kể từ ngày mình chơi game <(") chưa gì đã qua nửa năm ăn ngủ với Touken OTL 5/11/2015 Hotarumaru đã max, thanh kiếm thứ 5 của mình đã max =)))))) đúng ngày mùng 5 luôn, ahihihi Bây giờ team chính còn mỗi Kousetsu Samonji là chưa max thôi =))) ôi tội anh quá. Thậm chí lúc bắt đầu event anh vẫn còn hơn Hotaru, ấy vậy mà sau mấy hôm đi event là nó đã vượt mặt anh rồi =))) 6/11/2015 thumb thumb Yo!! Tonbokiri cuối cùng cũng đã về với mình =)) ôi thoát kiếp chó đi map mãi mà không được nổi 1 thanh yari nào khác ngoài Hành Uhuhu, Tonbo về bao vui sớm ;A; thật tuyệt vời uhuhu. Giọng của Tonbo nghe khác hẳn so với Chồn và Kakaka, nghe nó ấm hơn, khiến mình quắn quéo cả buổi ;_; cưng quá trời ơi ;___; em nguyện đốt res của em ngồi sửa anh, anh cứ vào team chính của em đi ;____; Mà team chính của mình cũng đã max hết rồi đó =)) tối hôm nay Kousetsu Samonji đã max!!! Yo! Vậy sau hơn 6 tháng chơi và ngồi cưng con đủ kiểu đủ thể loại (vàhànhhạkiếmcơmàcáinàychắclàmìnhcứgiữimlặngthôihahaha) TEAM CHÍNH CỦA MÌNH ĐÃ ALL99!!!! Thiệt hạnh phúc quá đi :'( cơ mà tụi nó lên 99 rồi thì kể ra có chút gì đó hơi tiếc vì dù sao cũng đã chăm con suốt 1 thời gian rồi, mà bây giờ không nhìn mặt nó nữa thì buồn lắm :'( khổ tâm ghê Cơ mà giờ thì người ta có 1 mục tiêu lớn hơn ha: hoàn thành nốt cái event siêu mắc dại mà-đếch-hiểu-ai-nghĩ-ra-trong-cái-dàn-staff-khốn-nạn-của-game và đón Hoàng tử bé về =___= 40k ngọc đấy =_____= mọe nó, đi muốn thổ huyết chết luôn =______= dai và dài méo hiểu nổi =_______= Chán quá cơ nên người ta về đập 5-4 tìm ông già. And so surprised, không thấy ông già đâu, chỉ thấy mỗi kebi =.= Có quá nhiều sự kiện diễn ra trong 1 ngày =.= chắc sau đợt này em lên núi tu cả tháng mất =______= quá nhiều bất mãn; muốn off game, off nốt wiki :'( 7/11/2015 thumb Đã xong cái event chết bầm của Touken :'( bye event, bye quái, bye hanafuda, hello idol cute siêu dễ thương đáng yêu của mình :'( Tổng thiệt hại (hình như) là 11k Koban của mình, đã tính phần viễn chinh cộng thêm vào, mất 9 ngày trời, mất trắng 1k koban vì Konnosuke nhảy ra liên tục ;-; và lượt cuối mất thêm 1k nữa để mua đón trai về ;-; Huhu, cơ mà cũng đáng đồng tiền bỏ ra lắm, vì Mono-kun siêu dễ thương mà ;A; và mình cũng có trans xong một ít sử kiếm về Mono-kun rồi, nay mai chắc sẽ ném lên wiki haa~~ 20/11/2015 Event đào hầm 3 bắt đầu được vài ngày nhưng mà mình thì bò như rùa nên tới f50 phải mất kha khá thời gian <(") Chào mừng về bản doanh Gotou-san 26/11/2015 12:04 Max 99 Đang đào dở tầng 73 thì max Tặng 10k koban Đi tiếp xuống lấy đồ con vẹo ở tầng 83 28/11/2015 Thực sự thì sau khi lấy đồ con vẹo Kage, mình k hiểu sao lại lội xuống f100 lấy cái bg siêu tởm lợm của staff nữa <(") cùng lúc tự phát hiện ra mình là 1 đứa đại M <(") ---- Last update: 28/11/2015 Những ngày tiếp theo toàn đập phá wiki, hôm nay rảnh ngồi viết nhật ký Chắc ba bữa nữa ngồi viết nhật ký đập phá wiki quá :yaoming: ---- Thể loại:Bài đăng blog